justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Stria Switzo Propaganda
The Stria Switzo Propaganda is a van in Just Cause 3. Appearance It is designed in the basic silhouette of a typical European van. It takes design cues from the Ford Transit, Cirtoen Jumper/Renault Trafic and Mercedes Sprinter. Being a Stria vehicle, it features the company's corporate grille. The van is equipped with loudspeakers on its roof and its purpose is to inform the people. When destroyed, it gives 75 Chaos points. See also: Stria Switzo Ambulance and Stria Switzo. Performance The same as the other vans. When hijacked, instead of playing propaganda, it plays a slightly bass-boosted version of the Mile High Club music from Just Cause 2. This is considered to be an Easter egg. If the game music is turned off in the game settings, then it's silent. Locations In traffic in settlements, where it's required to destroy one to three of these vans to liberate the settlement: *Agro Nove. *Citate Di Ravello. *Fortalessa. *Lantuina. *Nacre. *Perla Est. *Soliana. This vehicle can not be unlocked for Rebel drop. Quotes Propaganda *"Remember, the D.R.M. wears masks for your protection. True justice is anonymous." *"Please remember to return all census forms before the twentieth of the month to avoid incurring any unfortunate penalties." *"Attention, citizens - rebels can be identified by their long hair, sunglasses and baseless idealism. Report any such offenders to your local authority." *"Citizens are encouraged to accept all military pat-downs in the name of national security." *"If you see any acts of graffiti or vandalism, report it to the closest authority and receive free ration stamps." *"To collect your monthly grain rations, report to the town square tomorrow at 9 a.m. Only government-approved receptacles will be filled." *"Join us later tonight for the re-broadcast of the General's speech in front of the UN Assembly." *"D.R.M. officials would like to remind you, if you see something...say nothing." *"Citizens are encouraged to accept all military pat-downs as we work to eliminate the rebel infestation." *"Always remember the words of our esteemed leader: A clean mind, is a happy mind." *"A message, for our tourist friends. Welcome to Medici. Please enjoy our government-approved beaches, and our law enforcement. Have a wonderful day." *"Effective immediately: Any citizen wearing blue, will be subject to random search, and potential detainment for expressing rebel sympathies." *"Do make sure you return all census forms to D.R.M. headquarters, before the twentieth of the month, to avoid any unfortunate consequences." *"Citizens, be advised, rebels can be identified by their long hair, sunglasses, and faceless idealism. Report such offenders to your local D.R.M. officials. *"''We ask you to kindly ignore the smell coming from the south of town, until garbage services returns to the streets. Thank you, for your patience." When Rico is on top of a van *"Who do you think you are?!" *"Hey! You! Come on, get off my soapbox!" *"Hey! Get down from there!" *"This is the General's van! Not yours!" Trivia *It's made by the fictional company Stria. *Similar loudspeaker vehicles were used from the 1930s to 1960s in both the USA and USSR. *The driver is a civilian instead of a soldier or member of the D.R.M. *When the player jumps onto the van, the driver stops announcing the propaganda speeches and announcements and starts yell at Rico to get off. **As long as Rico is peacefully standing on top of the van, government officials won't actually attack him and will let him continue to ride the van for as long as he likes. Placing a GE-64 charge however is a crime, obviously. Gallery Jc3 Stria Switzo propaganda.png Stria Switzo Propaganda Rear Quarter.jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda Front.jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda Left Side.jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda Right Side.jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda Rear.jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda Side.jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda Hood.jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda Interior and Speakers.jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda Top Front.jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda Top Rear.jpg Stria Switzo Propaganda (rear corner).jpg Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Media